Dyskusja użytkownika:Cassidy47
Jeszcze parę spraw: * naucz się nazywać pliki, wpisywać licencje (opis licencji masz na tej stronie, na której wgrywasz obrazki, czyli tutaj) i formatowania. * podpisuj się pod swoimi wypowiedziami na stronach dyskusji (napisz po prostu ~~~~) tomta1 [✉] 19:09, sie 8, 2010 (UTC) Infoboksy, POV Jeśli nie wiesz, jak poprawnie "skleić" infobox, przyjrzyj się, jak on jest zrobiony w innych artykułach, np. Rodzina Leone. Ćwiczenie czyli mistrza ;). Pamiętaj, że każdy szablon (czyli także infobox) musi się kończyć znakami }}. Drugą sprawą, którą chciałbym poruszyć, jest niezachowanie przez Ciebie neutralnego punktu widzenia. Nie pisz rzeczy typu (...)Kartel bez wątpienia miał (...)beznadziejne terytorium. albo Wyspa Portland jest całkiem ciekawa, ale po jakimś czasie staje się nudna. Podobnie jak na Wikipedii, na GTA Wiki ma być zachowany neutralny punkt widzenia, czyli nieużywanie słów typu "na pewno", "niestety", "nudny", "ciekawy", "na szczęście" itp. tomta1 [✉] 17:04, sie 9, 2010 (UTC) Obrazki Jeśli masz zamiar przesyłać takie małe obrazki, źle nazwane i bez licencji to ich nie przesyłaj. Oszczędzisz adminom pracy związanej z ich usuwaniem. --Gudyś 12:45, sie 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ponawiam powyższą prośbę. Jeśli przesyłasz obrazki, to nie ich miniaturki, tylko ich pełne wersje. Oprócz tego, nazywaj obrazki zgodnie z panującą tutaj nomenklaturą; dołączaj do nich także licencje. Dalsze niedostosowywanie się do tego, spowoduje tym, że otrzymasz blokadę. tomta1 [✉] 19:09, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) :To Twoje ostatnie ostrzeżenie - jeszcze jeden wgrany plik będący miniaturką oraz ze złą nazwą zaskutkuje 3-dniową blokadą. tomta1 [✉] 17:12, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Pliki Cieszy nas, iż nie wgrywasz miniaturek. Jednak jeszcze źle nazywasz pliki oraz wpisujesz złą licencję - dla screenów z GTA San Andreas zamiast wpisuj . tomta1 [✉] 13:48, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Miniaturki Ponawiam prośbę o nieprzesyłanie miniaturek. Poza tym, źle nazywasz pliki. Stosuj się do panującej tutaj nomenklatury. tomta1 [✉] 10:26, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Strona użytkownika Utwórz sobie stronę użytkownika, OK? Gimme your all money! 10:50, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Przesyłanie obrazków Po pierwsze, nie niszcz strony użytkownika. Po drugie, gdy się podpisujesz, używaj czterech tyld (~~~~). Po trzecie, kompletnie nie zrozumiałem, z czym masz problem - wypowiadaj się zrozumiale. tomta1 [✉] 16:06, paź 18, 2010 (UTC) :A, i jeszcze jedno: kiedy chcesz dodać nowy wątek do dyskusji, użyj opcji "dodaj nowy wątek", czyli kliknij w plusa na pasku edycji (pomiędzy "Edytuj tę stronę" a "Historia i autorzy"). tomta1 [✉] 16:08, paź 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pytanie Ponieważ: brakuje tam wielu informacji, w ogóle nie ma sekcji o GTA2, screenów. Texel 14:56, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fort Carson, assety A czemu niby uporządkowanie i rozwinięcie artykułu miałoby mi się nie podobać? Skoro jest to pisane po ludzku i na temat, to nie mam nic przeciwko ;). Drobna uwaga: edytując zachowaj neutralny punkt widzenia, to znaczy unikaj sformułowań typu "niestety", "na szczęście", "szkoda, że" itp. (chodzi mi m.in. o Twój dopisek "Dlatego nie ma tu nic ciekawego oprócz(...)"). tomta1 [✉] 10:40, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Miniaturki Jeśli prześlesz jeszcze jedną miniaturkę, zostaniesz odesłany na tygodniowy urlop od edytowania. tomta1 [✉] 13:55, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Duble nad dubalmi, a wszystko to dubel Cassidy, nie dubluj, na miłość boską! Gimme your all money! 14:14, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Ponawiam prośbę. Gimme your all money! 14:30, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) Stacja Benzynowa AMCo. To nie stacja ma tam swoją siedzibę, a cała korporacja... Gimme your all money! 16:38, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Są jeszcze w pozostałych dystryktach. Masz tu art.Gimme your all money! 16:43, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Plik:Jizzy B. (SA).jpg Plik, który przesłałeś, był kopią już istniejącego, a zatem został usunięty. tomta1 [✉] 17:39, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Obrazki Były miniaturkami. Miniaturki można wstawić do artykułu, korzystając z odpowiedniego kodu, ale obrazek, który kopiujesz z angielskiej GTA Wiki musi być największy, jaki może być (np. w przypadku screena El Quebrados miał on wymiary 259x194 zamiast zalecanych 1280x745). Po drugie, nie miał końcówki "(SA)". Wstawiamy ją do nazw w przypadku wydania przez R* następnej gry z tymi miejscami (nie trzeba będzie przenosić plików). Texel 14:53, gru 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry (choć nie wiem za co), powinieneś być zbanowany za swoje wybryki. Gimme your all money! 15:25, gru 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Uwagi O jakie pogrubienia Ci chodzi konkretnie? Jeśli chodzi o Liberty City Subway - z pewnością tak. Jeśli nie masz już co pisać, to nie pisz - zawsze ktoś inny może dopisać ;). Mam jeszcze kilka uwag dotyczących Twoich edycji: # Jeśli linkujesz do stron typu "Chinatown (Portland)" lub "Jizzy (misja)", to nie umieszczaj w artykule tych dopisków z nawiasu - użyj wtedy konstrukcji "Chinatown, albo krócej: Chinatown (Portland) - oprogramowanie samo usunie zbędny tekst z nawiasu (od zwykłego linku różni się dodatkową pionową kreską "|"). Więcej informacji tutaj. # "Samochód" oznacza coś innego niż "pojazd". Samochód to najczęściej czterokołowiec, a "pojazd" to wspólne określenie dla samochodów, motorów, samolotów itd. Więcej informacji w słowniczku. # Jeśli chcesz napisać jakąś kwotę, to: #* po pierwsze, symbol dolara umieszczaj na początku (np. $100), #* po drugie, oddzielaj części jedności od części tysięcznych (i ewentualnie milionowych itd.) spacją (np. $25 000, $1 000 000). Jak masz problem zawsze możesz wbić na Kanał IRC ;). tomta1 [✉] 18:16, gru 13, 2010 (UTC) :A, o te. Ten artykuł w całości się do remontu nadaje, więc w sumie to obojętne jest. tomta1 [✉] 15:42, gru 14, 2010 (UTC) Myślniki Mała prośba: tworząc nowe arty, daj po nazwie przedmiotu/miejsca/o czym tam artykuł jest myślnik - mała rzecz, a zdanie będzie poprawne ortograficznie. Np. "Hemlock Tattoo salon tatuażowy" na "Hemlock Tattoo - salon tatuażowy". Art96 11:56, gru 16, 2010 (UTC) Twoje artykuły Dodawaj screeny, dłuższe opisy, do biznesów z GTA: SA, z łaski swojej. Gimme your all money! 11:20, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) My się chyba nie zrozumieliśmy... Gimme your all money! 14:27, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Sam umiesz to zrobić, tylko wmawiasz sobie, że tak nie jest. Ściągasz np. IrfanView, wchodzisz w opcje dajesz "capture screenshot", oraz wybierasz kombinację dwu klawiszy, jakimi będziesz robił screeny. I SA masz sprawę ułatwioną, używasz do tego celu APARATU. Aby wgrać plik, robisz tak: wchodzisz "prześlij plik", w "nazwa pierwotna", dajesz nazwę pierwotną tegoż pliku. Potem, dajesz taką, jaką byś chciał ("nazwa docelowa"). PAMIĘTAJ, musi być w niej zawarty człon, mówiący jaka to gra (np. Blablabla (VC), to "VC", to przykład, w twym przypadku będzie to "SA"). W miejsce licencji, dajesz "{ {s c r e e n | S A } } (usuwasz spację!). Wgrywasz miniaturki z własnej woli, nie dlatego, że Ci ktoś kazał. Tego tutaj nie wolno. Jesteś pełnoprawnym użytkownikiem Wikii, nie inwalidą, dasz radę! ;P Jak coś, to pisz mi na dyskusji. Gimme your all money! 15:06, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Do robienia zdjęć w GTA: SA, nie potrzeba żadnego programu. Po prostu aparat i folder "Gallery", w głównym folderze "San Andreas Users File". Tam trafiają zrobione przez Ciebie foty. Gimme your all money! 15:37, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) :Uzupełniając kolegę Gimmego, screenshoty z każdej gry możesz robić używając klawisza "Print Screen", potem wchodzisz do jakiegokolwiek programu graficznego (w ostateczności Paint...) i zapisujesz. Jeśli chodzi o GTA San Andreas, to jest tu trochę łatwiej, bo masz do dyspozycji aparat. Gdy zrobisz zdjęcie aparatem, to w folderze Moje Dokumenty/GTA San Andreas User Files/Gallery masz to, co to fotografowałeś (jeśli nie, to trzeba zmienić odpowiednią opcję w menu). Teraz wystarczy przesłać, pamiętając o zmianie nazwy na poprawną oraz dodaniu odpowiedniej licencji. Tak w ogóle, przeczytaj stronę dotyczącą użycia trybu wizualnego i zastosuj się do polecenia w ostatnim akapicie, ze wszystkimi tego konsekwencjami. W razie wątpliwości wbijaj na Kanał IRC. tomta1 [✉] 16:05, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Już lepiej, lecz ciągle jest dosyć mały (chodzi o obrazek, do artu Botanica. Jak je wgrywasz (tzn. jak to robisz, że są mniejsze niż np. moje, bo czegoś tu nie rozumiem, ale postaramy się temu zaradzić ;P)? Gimme your all money! 12:45, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) 1. To dawaj większe 2. Zazdroszczę Ci, bo mi obrazków z Painta nie da się przesłać ;P 3. Ściągnij sobie IrfanView, tam będą Ci się zapisywać owe obrazki (tzn. w formacie jpg). Gimme your all money! 12:53, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Chyba żartujesz! Zmień to szybko, bo to strasznie małe! Jak chcesz dawaj screeny, jak nie - to nie. Widzę, że trochę potrwa, zanim się nauczyć obsługiwać stronę specjalną "Prześlij plik". Gimme your all money! 13:19, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Miniaturki Przestań w końcu wgrywać te miniaturki. Jeszcze jeden mały obrazek i wyślę cię na tygodniowy urlop. Jedynym obrazkiem, który wgrałeś, a nie był miniaturką, to Plik:Temple (SA).jpg. Poza tym, jak nazywasz plik, to wstawiaj przerwę między nazwę a grę (czyli Temple (SA).jpg a nie Temple(SA).jpg). tomta1 [✉] 11:51, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Plik:Ryder (SA).jpg Ano mogłem go wstawić. Po prostu nie wiedziałem, że takowy artykuł istnieje :P Tak w ogóle to po takie pytania zapraszam na IRC-a. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 12:30, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) Archiwizacja dyskusji Jeśli chcesz zarchiwizować dyskusję, wystarczy, że przeniesiesz ją na inną stronę, najlepiej coś w stylu "Dyskusja użytkownika:Cassidy47/archiwum/1". Osoby, które będą chciały do Ciebie napisać, będą pisali na starej stronie, czyli "Dyskusja użytkownika:Cassidy47". Jednak w Twoim przypadku zakładanie archiwum już teraz mija się z celem - masz tylko 18 (no, z tym, co teraz piszę, 19) wiadomości - ja archiwizuję sobie po 50 ;). tomta1 [✉] 19:55, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) YellowStone Jasne, że wiem ;P Gimme your all money! 14:37, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Miniaturki Skoro pliki te nie są usuwane, to wszystko jest w porządku. Grafiki są wystarczająco duże, mają licencje i dobre nazwy... jest dobrze. Texel 17:19, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wolne ładowanie Może ja się wypowiem. I powiem wprost. U każdego tak się dzieje, nie tylko u Ciebie. Serwery Wikii są obciążone, z niewiadomych (przynajmniej dla mnie) przyczyn. Przez to tak wszystko muli i długo się ładuje. Też jestem ciekawy kiedy to się skończy... Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 13:25, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ja tylko dodam od siebie, że nie mam w domu serwerów Wikii, więc nie mam na to jakiegokolwiek wpływu. tomta1 [✉] 16:18, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) Tryb wizualny Cassidy47, nie używaj trybu wizualnego, bo to tylko dla innych userów, którzy po tobie muszą poprawiać, utrapienie (np. podkreślniki w nazwach plików). Po prostu go wyłącz.Gimme your all money! 18:00, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) Cassidy, czy już wyłączyłeś owego "wizuala"? Gimme your all money! 15:05, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Co w tym trudnego? Wchodzisz w preferencje, zaznaczasz, żeby wyłączyć tryb wizualny i tyle. To nie jest trudne. Zrób to lepiej (znowu musiałem po Tobie poprawiać te podkreślniki, a raczej je usuwać). Gimme your all money! 15:08, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Parę uwag * Po pierwsze: do dzielnic w San Andreas dodawaj szablon . * Po drugie: jeżeli przesyłasz pliki, używaj wyłącznie tej strony specjalnej, nie używaj jakichś nowych wynalazków Wikii... * Po trzecie: zawsze możesz wejść na nasz kanał IRC (jak ja lubię o tym ględzić :D) Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 10:43, lut 4, 2011 (UTC) Wstaw obraz to zUo Cassidy47, nie używaj opcji "Wstaw obraz", bo to gwóźdź do trumny dla wiki, sam przez nią stworzony o.O. Masz tu link do strony specjalnej "Prześlij plik": http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Prze%C5%9Blij . Gdy będziesz jej używać, to Ci żadne "wynalazki" nie będą mącić edycji, etc. Dostosuj się do tego. Gimme your all money! 15:21, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Twój ostatni art Cassidy41, nie wiem, co ty tu poknociłeś, ale popraw jego treść. To z parametrami brzmi jak bełkot. Gimme your all money! 17:33, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) Wstaw obrazek Teraz już wiem, czemu tak wszyscy się o "gadżet" zawarty w tytule spinają. On nie tylko robi te podkreślniki, ale też może całkiem rozwalić stronę, tzn. poprzestawiać szyk liter, etc. Nie wiem, czemu to wstawili do użytku ;/ Dowiedziałem się tego od Texela, na IRC-u. Masz tu po raz wtóry: http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Prze%C5%9Blij Korzystaj TYLKO i WYŁĄCZNIE z tego, jeśli chcesz przesłać plik. Inaczej, będziesz dosadnie rzecz ujmując, wandalem. Stosuj się! Gimme your all money! 19:54, mar 4, 2011 (UTC) Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota